Living as a scar of death
by SEVMD
Summary: This is for my OC in which I'm only going to post a few chapters. So don't go about bashing this story up, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Eeeh... No hate please, I'm storing this here and its my OC I made for trauma team and stuff

Inhale…  
Exhale….  
Inhale…  
Exhale…

Cough, cough…  
Groan….

Pure magenta eyes slowly opened as the man woke up from his slumber. The room was dark, his head was heavy. He was sweating but he wore nothing, it's hot here… He didn't feel like sitting up, turning his head he sees his alarm clock.

2.23 am

sigh…  
Then, he noticed that his window was not open. Heaving another sigh, he forced him self to get off his bed. Dragging his feet to the window he pushed it open, and almost fell out. "Whoa…" he muttered. Turning around so his back was facing the window, he placed his left hand on his bare hip and looked at his room.

Nice… Neat… nothing much… Just a queen size bed with a drawer on it left with a lamp on it. The bed is across his door. His window is on the right side of his bed. On the nearest left corner of the room from the window, there was his wardrobe full of dark colour clothing. Across from the window pass the bed is the toilet. The other corners of his room?

Nothing…

Kovuya Kifo stared at his dull room,his eyes that looks half awake scan the room. He was wide awake alright, he wasn't feeling right today. Suddenly his throat tightened, as though as if someone gripped his throat and block his air passageway. He gasped, pushing himself away from the window, he stumbled to the drawer on the left side of his bed. Yanking the drawer open, he brought out the Inhaler. As fast as when his Asthma hit him, he got rid of it just as fast. He lay on the bed with his hair sprayed out and stared at the ceiling, raising his right hand with the inhaler he looked at this arm. Markings, everywhere on him. Everyone considered it ugly because it is a disease but he thinks not. He found them interesting, slightly beautiful, but who would think the same way as him. Yawning he got under the covers and continued to sleep until his alarm woke him up.

At least he doesn't suffer from Hyperthermia if not he would be dead meat…

He's got lots to do tomorrow…

TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP.

His feet tapped lightly on the cement sidewalk. Its five something and at least half of the town is awake. The early risers rushed past him while many dragged their feet and stumble. He doesn't consider himself an early riser, waking up at least 4 times a night really wears him out. He is just lucky that he doesn't have eye bags…. Yet. A motorcycle roared past him and he jumped. Loud noise, he hates it. The feel of it ringing in your ear makes him bite his lips and squeeze his eyes shut. Horrible, he suffers a mild case of Ligyrophobia that is the fear of loud noise but he believes he suffers a very bad case. The councilor he met told him he suffers mainly 13 phobias but he believes there is more. Bad enough he has 13,he didn't want to hear anymore so he stopped going to the councilor.

6:10 am

Soon he walk stepping on granite tiles, he has reached the hospital. His mind on what to do when he gets into his office still runs in his mind as he enters through the automatic sliding glass.

TAP. TAP. TAP.  
Thock. Thock. Thock. Thock.

Someone was behind him, and with a really quick pace. Judging from the light noise of the foot and its quick pace. The person is wearing small clobbers and the person is a lot smaller than him. The only person he knows who wears clobbers is Alyssa. True enough, Alyssa was at his right side of him giving a cheesy grin. Alyssa is a good girl, she is brave and strong too. He gave a gentle smile at her. Chloe was behind her mewling. Alyssa stopped and picked her up while he waited. Alyssa has been discharged from the hospital a long time ago but she keeps coming back to see CR-S01.

"Hey Kovvy!" Alyssa called, that was his nickname she gave. Turning around Kovuya asked "Is there something the matter, Alyssa?" Alyssa smile went even wider as she followed him to his office "Yea! Are you free today? Naomi told me that some of the doctors here will be going out on a picnic, I'm going, will you come along?" Kovuya gave a sad smile and answered "I'm very sorry Alyssa but I have Erythropoietic Protoporphyria." Alyssa scrunched up her face and answered "What is that? Another one for your Phobia?" he gave a light laugh as he opened the door to his office " No,it is an allergy. Im allergic to the sunlight…" Alyssa's face lit up "You're a vampy!" Kovuya just shook his head and answered " I'm not a vampire and I don't believe there is such thing as a vampire" Alyssa jumped onto his couch and made herself comfortable. Kovuya sat on his desk and asked Alyssa "Aren't you going to find Doctor Kimishima?" Alyssa shook her head and said "Naomi is busy, she said I can do whatever I want but just don't get myself into trouble." "I, see" was his only response.

1 42 pm

"Kovvy?" Kovuya looked up and smiled at Alyssa who was buried in a pile of books about medical science. "Yes, Alyssa?" He asked. She gave him the puppy eye look "Can we eat lunch together? Please? You're always eating alone!" Kovuya thought for a while. Today was macaroni and cheese in the cafeteria with orange juice and tuna salad, nothing much. Kovuya shrugged and answered "Alright, let me just finish this sentence and hand the paperwork to Doctor Cunningham"

Striding across the corridor, they were on their way to the cafeteria. With the paperwork tucked under his shoulder, he can hand it after lunch. Alyssa was trying to stride as wide as him but it made her look like she was stretching her legs. Kovuya was again looking on the floor and watch the tiles as they made their way. "Hey! Aunty Maria!" Alyssa exclaimed. Kovuya's head snapped up, true enough Maria Torres was in front of them with a wide grin "Alyssa!" Alyssa rushed up to embrace Maria. Lifting Alyssa up she looked at Kovuya "What do you have there?" Kovuya looked at the paperwork and answered "Paperwrok for Doctor Cunningham, Doctor Torres" Maria rolled her eyes and said "Don't have to be so formal dude!" He tried to restrain the hedgehog shame (check his profile) as he answered "Yes Doc- Maria" Maria shook her head before asking "You guys heading to the cafeteria?" "Yes,yes we are Doc- M-Maria!" he stuttered. Changing his way of speaking is hard, he has always been formal and tense around others. Bad enough that this is Doctor Torres we are talking, she will probably box his face if he becomes formal again. "Hey! Aunty Maria! Why don't you come and have lunch with us?" Maria shook her head and responded "Sorry little girl, my stomach is full." "Aw!" Putting Alyssa down, Maria waved before going down the opposite direction. Kovuya and Alyssa continued to the cafeteria.

Editor's note-  
I'm just doing this for a short while


	2. Chapter 2

Kovuya sat silently drinking orange juice, again he was right. Macaroni and cheese with orange juice and tuna salad. Alyssa was happily munching on club sandwich. "My,Alyssa! I didn't expect you to be here" a voice exclaimed behind him. He didn't have to turn around, it was Tomoe Tachibana.

"Oh! Miss Toto!" Alyssa piped. Tomoe laughed as she ruffled Alyssa's hair " My! Club sandwich. You're eating a lot aren't you?" Alyssa gave a wide grin before answering "Yup! I want to grow just as big as Naomi!" Tomoe laughed again before turning to Kovuya "Gabe is asking where the paperwork is?". Kovuya took a tissue and wiped his mouth before answering " I will be handing the paperwork as soon as I am done with my meal, Doctor Tachibana" Tomoe just smiled and shook her head before leaving. Kovuya gave a sigh and did the hedgehog hang "Hey! You're doing the hedgehog hangy!" Alyssa cried, Kovuya looked up and said" Why does my hanging of my head have to do with anything with hedgehogs?" Alyssa giggled before answering "Well, Maria was surfing the internet when she found this video of a hedgehog 'hanging' its head, it was so cute!" Kovuya shook his head before sitting back upright saying "Unfortunately,Alyssa… I'm not cute." Alyssa laughed and exclaimed, "Yes you do! You look just like the hedgehog when you hang your head!" Kovuya shook his head again before clearing the table with Alyssa.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in…"

Kovuya gently held the doorknob as he slowly turned it and pushed the door lightly. Gabe sat, sprawled on his chair reading newspaper as RONI sat in one corner of the room playing classic music. Alyssa ran in and hugged Gabe before speaking "Hello Uncle! Wow! I didn't know you like classical music?!" Gabe just smirk as he was release from her hug "I don't really like classical music, it just that RONI is playing whatever there is on the radio." Kovuya placed the paperwork on his table before speaking " Doctor Cunningham, I have placed the paperwork due today." Gabe just waved his left hand at him before grumbling "Eesh! Don't have to be so formal here! You sound like RONI!" Alyssa giggled before trying to mimic RONI " Doctor Cunningham! You have forgotten your patient! Doctor Cunningham!" Gabe rolled his eyes before tickling her. Kovuya stared at the window, the hospital is a nice place but he feels so out of place. Maybe it's because of his personality,allergy…

Or his disease…

"Yo! Dude!" Gabe called out, Kovuya turned before responding "Yes, Doctor Cunningham?" He rolled his eyes again before saying "Ya got anymore paperwork or rubbish to do today? We're going out for a while together" Before Kovuya could answer Alyssa said his sentence " He said he can't because he is a Vampy " Alyssa pouted. Gabe shook his head " Ah… An allergy of the sun eh? Why don't you put on sunblock?!" Kovuya knew he should put on sunblock but it doesn't help him very well for some reason " It's not effective on me for some unexplained reason" he put. Gabe sat there thinking before shrugging his shoulder "I'm not surprised, some allergies are very sensitive." Soon,Kovuya left the room followed by Alyssa.

"Hey! Kovvy?" He turned to face her and asked "What is it Alyssa?" "Can we see Joshua?" Like Alyssa, Joshua has too been discharged from the hospital but he keeps returning back to the hospital to see Gabe. Gabe is slightly happy that Joshua is more open to him but it pains him to see his son talking about all the good stuff he did with his mother.

Its heart-aching

Kovuya need no talk about anybody to tell him how his or her lives are like. He may be a diagnostician but he as once been a councilor. He knows how to tread on their path carefully, when to tip-toe and be tense when asking them and when to walk normally on their path of life. He knew Joshua is innocent, Joshua had a hard life with just the mother supporting them. He has spoken to Joshua a few times before, like he could see their life in a mirror and he is just a virtual image. Fine, with him. He has seen broken hearted people, depressed people, mentally distress people with cracks in their mirror. Joshua is one of them and so is Gabriel Cunningham. Joshua unknowingly misses his father who is Gabriel Cunningham while Doctor Cunningham too misses him but he shadows that loss with the fact that he can never be with Joshua ever again.

It was 7 35 and Alyssa had left. There he was sitting in his desk, not on his seat. His desk. Clasping his hands and looking at he feet dangling. Who can see his cracks of his mirror? Who can see what is in his mirror? Who knows?

Sighing he got off his desk and prepared to leave to the Mortuary.

TAP. TAP. TAP.  
He walk walking form the granite tiles to the cement sidewalk. Its only a matter of time before he reaches-

THUD. THUD. THUD.

He was walking on polished granite tiles, even outside the Mortuary they would still put in money to have their tiles outside polished.

He pushed open the dull green doors, and a blast of cold air hit him. I would have been nice and cooling if its not coming from the Morgue. Quickly he walked into the room for the staff. Wearing the usual uniform he pushed the doors open again and walked out to another room.

There in the room there is a table similar to an operating table, just that. The table has not a living patient, desperate to live. The table lies a deceased human, waiting to be cleansed and be prepared to be given a proper burial. To his surprise, Naomi Kimishima was there too, wearing the uniform. Kovuya walked to the table and stood across Naomi. "I see you were given permission to enter Doctor Kimishima" Naomi just continued to examine the body while saying "I just came here without anyone to see me…" So she entered here by herself. Kovuya stared at the face of the deceased before picking up a fact file of the deceased. Buddhist. He uttered a Buddhist prayer to the deceased before walking to the tray of equipment.

First he picked up a scalpel, looking to his right he picked up the fact file again. The deceased passed away sleeping, so it's the back. Lifting the left arm he ran his index finger lightly at the bottom of the arm… he stopped near the triceps, the blood has pooled over here. Pressing the blade ,the skin was separated and blood started running out, running along the surface of the scalpel. Quickly he pulled the blade out, letting the blood leak out of the body and let it fall into the bucket under the arm Kovuya placed.

Left arm, right arm, neck, left thigh, right thigh and the spine. Kovuya looked at the body for a while, the table is clean but it has just a few blood pools. At least he is getting better at clearing the blood. He had better check to see if there is any more blood trapped inside.

Naomi watched as he made slits almost invisible to see, and the blood pouring out from the 'invisible' slit. He is skilled in this, she thought. I wonder if this is what makes him? She continued to watch him as he crouch down and examine the back to make more cuts. Suddenly he stood up, dropping the scalpel he ripped off the gloves and dug into this pocket. He seems flustered, turning away from me he pulled something out and he was breathing into it, must be his Asthma attack. He stayed still for quite some time before putting the inhaler back into his pocket, he turned around and continued his work. Not once has he looked at me ever since he entered the Mortuary. Usually he would greet anyone, even me when I was at the hospital picking up Alyssa. Now he is just solely focusing on the dead body, he must have strong connection with this place.

9 36 pm  
I decided to leave and said to Kovuya "I will take my leave now" but he didn't respond as he was busy with the body. I left him in the room and exited the Mortuary. As I exited from the door to the outside world there was someone standing there. It was the boss, she looked at me for a while. What did she want from me? "Tell me…" she spoke " Is the Ghost Mortician there?" I questioned "Ghost Mortician?" She nodded, "I know there is someone who always enters our Mortuary and always completing the body laid on the table,the next day.. the body is… the body looks like its sleeping... That person is a true professional but we never got to know who it is but the ghost is there now right?" I stared at her contemplating. Should I tell them who it is? Or should I let Kovuya continue his life as the Ghost Mortician? I answered "Yes, the ghost is there" The woman ran into the Mortuary.

9 42 pm

Naomi had left and only i was the only one left inside the Mortuary. The boss is not around, she had already completed her shift and so had everyone else. I am the only one who stayed the latest.

I heard the door creak open, someone is here. I could hear the foot steps.

Tpt… tpt… tpt…

I stood there with the finished body, all the equipment placed back properly like no one has touched them. The body is clean and had been embalmed; I had placed the uniform away clean and dried. There I was looking at the body now sleeping and someone is trying to catch me. There are a number of ways I could exit this operating room but I just need to know where is this person coming from. There were four doors that lead to this room. Behind me is the corridor where the staff room was. The one on my left leads to another row of operating room. The door on my right leads to the corridor to the reception and another row of operating rooms with supply rooms too. The door in front of me connects to the operating room of both left and right with the reception but it also leads to the basement. The chamber of the deceased. The slow pace stopped as if unsure where to go. That's fine, that means I have more time to think.

If I enter the door in front of me, I can go into the basement and leave through a corridor there to first floor again which would lead me to the back of the Mortuary and I can leave by the back door. But that would mean I would be exposed in the corridor. Taking the right would be the same I would be exposed in the reception. So the only way is to go left and run down the row of operating rooms, then exit through the door nearest to the stairs to the basement. The person should only get a glimpse of me.

Taptaptaptaptap…

The person is running now. I have to think fast, which way is the person coming? The sound is coming from the….

.

.

.  
Right!

Immediately he pushed the door to the left and quickly closed it to make sure it doesn't swing back and show which direction he went. Then he turned and continued pushing the doors on the left to keep going. Five more, five more rooms ten I would be just opposite the stairs.

Thud… Thud… Thud..Thud.. .

That's the door of the operating room. The person must have opened the left door that he went through. He didn't have much time, if this keeps up his Asthma will stop him.

Five!

He could hear the other doors that he went through being opened he needed diversion…

2 more doors…

Instead of going to the door to the stairs he went to the door to the next operating room. Then he pushed the door on his right that leads to the corridor. He held to door so they would stay still.

Thud!

Someone opened the door he went though, the door was still swinging. Mistaking it as he went to the next operating room, the person ran onwards.

Now…

Quickly he ran to the stairs, gripping onto the railing. He was getting tired, the Asthma will hit him soon. He needs another faster method. As he made his long way down the stairs he noticed that the railings had a second one lower than the first.

He stopped, sat on the second railing. Rest his underside of his shoulder on the first railing. Lifting up both of his legs, he slide down the railing at a fast pace. It sure was a lot faster than running down the stairs. Instead of seeing the stairs, he started to see the basement floor. Using his hands he gripped onto the railing, he lurched forward as his whole body's gravity was off. He felt like he squeezed the wrong handle of the bike and his front brakes braked first and almost sent him flying off the bike instead of the back braking first. Except he almost flew off the railing.

Getting off the railings he took out his inhaler and took a few puffs, he was going to need it if he wants to get back as soon as sat silently drinking orange juice, again he was right. Macaroni and cheese with orange juice and tuna salad. Alyssa was happily munching on club sandwich. "My,Alyssa! I didn't expect you to be here" a voice exclaimed behind him. He didn't have to turn around, it was Tomoe Tachibana.

"Oh! Miss Toto!" Alyssa piped. Tomoe laughed as she ruffled Alyssa's hair " My! Club sandwich. You're eating a lot aren't you?" Alyssa gave a wide grin before answering "Yup! I want to grow just as big as Naomi!" Tomoe laughed again before turning to Kovuya "Gabe is asking where the paperwork is?". Kovuya took a tissue and wiped his mouth before answering " I will be handing the paperwork as soon as I am done with my meal, Doctor Tachibana" Tomoe just smiled and shook her head before leaving. Kovuya gave a sigh and did the hedgehog hang "Hey! You're doing the hedgehog hangy!" Alyssa cried, Kovuya looked up and said" Why does my hanging of my head have to do with anything with hedgehogs?" Alyssa giggled before answering "Well, Maria was surfing the internet when she found this video of a hedgehog 'hanging' its head, it was so cute!" Kovuya shook his head before sitting back upright saying "Unfortunately,Alyssa… I'm not cute." Alyssa laughed and exclaimed, "Yes you do! You look just like the hedgehog when you hang your head!" Kovuya shook his head again before clearing the table with Alyssa.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in…"

Kovuya gently held the doorknob as he slowly turned it and pushed the door lightly. Gabe sat, sprawled on his chair reading newspaper as RONI sat in one corner of the room playing classic music. Alyssa ran in and hugged Gabe before speaking "Hello Uncle! Wow! I didn't know you like classical music?!" Gabe just smirk as he was release from her hug "I don't really like classical music, it just that RONI is playing whatever there is on the radio." Kovuya placed the paperwork on his table before speaking " Doctor Cunningham, I have placed the paperwork due today." Gabe just waved his left hand at him before grumbling "Eesh! Don't have to be so formal here! You sound like RONI!" Alyssa giggled before trying to mimic RONI " Doctor Cunningham! You have forgotten your patient! Doctor Cunningham!" Gabe rolled his eyes before tickling her. Kovuya stared at the window, the hospital is a nice place but he feels so out of place. Maybe it's because of his personality,allergy…

Or his disease…

"Yo! Dude!" Gabe called out, Kovuya turned before responding "Yes, Doctor Cunningham?" He rolled his eyes again before saying "Ya got anymore paperwork or rubbish to do today? We're going out for a while together" Before Kovuya could answer Alyssa said his sentence " He said he can't because he is a Vampy " Alyssa pouted. Gabe shook his head " Ah… An allergy of the sun eh? Why don't you put on sunblock?!" Kovuya knew he should put on sunblock but it doesn't help him very well for some reason " It's not effective on me for some unexplained reason" he put. Gabe sat there thinking before shrugging his shoulder "I'm not surprised, some allergies are very sensitive." Soon,Kovuya left the room followed by Alyssa.

"Hey! Kovvy?" He turned to face her and asked "What is it Alyssa?" "Can we see Joshua?" Like Alyssa, Joshua has too been discharged from the hospital but he keeps returning back to the hospital to see Gabe. Gabe is slightly happy that Joshua is more open to him but it pains him to see his son talking about all the good stuff he did with his mother.

Its heart-aching

Kovuya need no talk about anybody to tell him how his or her lives are like. He may be a diagnostician but he as once been a councilor. He knows how to tread on their path carefully, when to tip-toe and be tense when asking them and when to walk normally on their path of life. He knew Joshua is innocent, Joshua had a hard life with just the mother supporting them. He has spoken to Joshua a few times before, like he could see their life in a mirror and he is just a virtual image. Fine, with him. He has seen broken hearted people, depressed people, mentally distress people with cracks in their mirror. Joshua is one of them and so is Gabriel Cunningham. Joshua unknowingly misses his father who is Gabriel Cunningham while Doctor Cunningham too misses him but he shadows that loss with the fact that he can never be with Joshua ever again.

It was 7 35 and Alyssa had left. There he was sitting in his desk, not on his seat. His desk. Clasping his hands and looking at he feet dangling. Who can see his cracks of his mirror? Who can see what is in his mirror? Who knows?

Sighing he got off his desk and prepared to leave to the Mortuary.

TAP. TAP. TAP.  
He walk walking form the granite tiles to the cement sidewalk. Its only a matter of time before he reaches-

THUD. THUD. THUD.

He was walking on polished granite tiles, even outside the Mortuary they would still put in money to have their tiles outside polished.

He pushed open the dull green doors, and a blast of cold air hit him. I would have been nice and cooling if its not coming from the Morgue. Quickly he walked into the room for the staff. Wearing the usual uniform he pushed the doors open again and walked out to another room.

There in the room there is a table similar to an operating table, just that. The table has not a living patient, desperate to live. The table lies a deceased human, waiting to be cleansed and be prepared to be given a proper burial. To his surprise, Naomi Kimishima was there too, wearing the uniform. Kovuya walked to the table and stood across Naomi. "I see you were given permission to enter Doctor Kimishima" Naomi just continued to examine the body while saying "I just came here without anyone to see me…" So she entered here by herself. Kovuya stared at the face of the deceased before picking up a fact file of the deceased. Buddhist. He uttered a Buddhist prayer to the deceased before walking to the tray of equipment.

First he picked up a scalpel, looking to his right he picked up the fact file again. The deceased passed away sleeping, so it's the back. Lifting the left arm he ran his index finger lightly at the bottom of the arm… he stopped near the triceps, the blood has pooled over here. Pressing the blade ,the skin was separated and blood started running out, running along the surface of the scalpel. Quickly he pulled the blade out, letting the blood leak out of the body and let it fall into the bucket under the arm Kovuya placed.

Left arm, right arm, neck, left thigh, right thigh and the spine. Kovuya looked at the body for a while, the table is clean but it has just a few blood pools. At least he is getting better at clearing the blood. He had better check to see if there is any more blood trapped inside.

Naomi watched as he made slits almost invisible to see, and the blood pouring out from the 'invisible' slit. He is skilled in this, she thought. I wonder if this is what makes him? She continued to watch him as he crouch down and examine the back to make more cuts. Suddenly he stood up, dropping the scalpel he ripped off the gloves and dug into this pocket. He seems flustered, turning away from me he pulled something out and he was breathing into it, must be his Asthma attack. He stayed still for quite some time before putting the inhaler back into his pocket, he turned around and continued his work. Not once has he looked at me ever since he entered the Mortuary. Usually he would greet anyone, even me when I was at the hospital picking up Alyssa. Now he is just solely focusing on the dead body, he must have strong connection with this place.

9 36 pm  
I decided to leave and said to Kovuya "I will take my leave now" but he didn't respond as he was busy with the body. I left him in the room and exited the Mortuary. As I exited from the door to the outside world there was someone standing there. It was the boss, she looked at me for a while. What did she want from me? "Tell me…" she spoke " Is the Ghost Mortician there?" I questioned "Ghost Mortician?" She nodded, "I know there is someone who always enters our Mortuary and always completing the body laid on the table,the next day.. the body is… the body looks like its sleeping... That person is a true professional but we never got to know who it is but the ghost is there now right?" I stared at her contemplating. Should I tell them who it is? Or should I let Kovuya continue his life as the Ghost Mortician? I answered "Yes, the ghost is there" The woman ran into the Mortuary.

9 42 pm

Naomi had left and only i was the only one left inside the Mortuary. The boss is not around, she had already completed her shift and so had everyone else. I am the only one who stayed the latest.

I heard the door creak open, someone is here. I could hear the foot steps.

Tpt… tpt… tpt…

I stood there with the finished body, all the equipment placed back properly like no one has touched them. The body is clean and had been embalmed; I had placed the uniform away clean and dried. There I was looking at the body now sleeping and someone is trying to catch me. There are a number of ways I could exit this operating room but I just need to know where is this person coming from. There were four doors that lead to this room. Behind me is the corridor where the staff room was. The one on my left leads to another row of operating room. The door on my right leads to the corridor to the reception and another row of operating rooms with supply rooms too. The door in front of me connects to the operating room of both left and right with the reception but it also leads to the basement. The chamber of the deceased. The slow pace stopped as if unsure where to go. That's fine, that means I have more time to think.

If I enter the door in front of me, I can go into the basement and leave through a corridor there to first floor again which would lead me to the back of the Mortuary and I can leave by the back door. But that would mean I would be exposed in the corridor. Taking the right would be the same I would be exposed in the reception. So the only way is to go left and run down the row of operating rooms, then exit through the door nearest to the stairs to the basement. The person should only get a glimpse of me.

Taptaptaptaptap…

The person is running now. I have to think fast, which way is the person coming? The sound is coming from the….

.

.

.  
Right!

Immediately he pushed the door to the left and quickly closed it to make sure it doesn't swing back and show which direction he went. Then he turned and continued pushing the doors on the left to keep going. Five more, five more rooms ten I would be just opposite the stairs.

Thud… Thud… Thud..Thud.. .

That's the door of the operating room. The person must have opened the left door that he went through. He didn't have much time, if this keeps up his Asthma will stop him.

Five!

He could hear the other doors that he went through being opened he needed diversion…

2 more doors…

Instead of going to the door to the stairs he went to the door to the next operating room. Then he pushed the door on his right that leads to the corridor. He held to door so they would stay still.

Thud!

Someone opened the door he went though, the door was still swinging. Mistaking it as he went to the next operating room, the person ran onwards.

Now…

Quickly he ran to the stairs, gripping onto the railing. He was getting tired, the Asthma will hit him soon. He needs another faster method. As he made his long way down the stairs he noticed that the railings had a second one lower than the first.

He stopped, sat on the second railing. Rest his underside of his shoulder on the first railing. Lifting up both of his legs, he slide down the railing at a fast pace. It sure was a lot faster than running down the stairs. Instead of seeing the stairs, he started to see the basement floor. Using his hands he gripped onto the railing, he lurched forward as his whole body's gravity was off. He felt like he squeezed the wrong handle of the bike and his front brakes braked first and almost sent him flying off the bike instead of the back braking first. Except he almost flew off the railing.

Getting off the railings he took out his inhaler and took a few puffs, he was going to need it if he wants to get back as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

As a doctor, what is a disease to you?

If I say that disease just want to live with us would you believe me?

.

Boom!

Kovuya gasped as the lightning flashed past him with the sound of thunder. He was awake, lying on the bed. Its 1:42 am, what time did he come back?

Ah,yes…

Panting for breath he was far away from the Mortuary, and he was almost home. Just need more strength. Slumped on the brick wall of a building he struggled to stay on his feet. Soon he reached his apartment, entering into the living room. He fumbled switching on the lights, but he managed to anyway. He lay on the couch positioning his feet at the balcony, he stared at whatever was outside the balcony. Soon he regained his stamina, it was 10 :59 pm he had better prepare for the next day.

So that means he slept about 2 hours and 43 minutes… about there. He closed his eyes again, and fell into slumber.

Beep! Beep!

His alarm rang ,Kovuya open one bleary eye and the morning light glared into his pupils. It's the next day, and is a pretty sunny one… Propping himself with one arm he face the window from his bed, that was a close one I had yesterday he thought to himself. Sighing he lifted himself off the bed and shuffled to the toilet.

"KOVUYA!" Maria screamed as she slam the door to his office open. Kovuya who was leaning back on his chair with his feet up on the desk fell backwards with a crash, leaving Maria to watch him pick himself up. He quickly snatched up all the documents he was reading, shuffling the papers before turning to Maria. "My apologies for my sudden accident,what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" "Yea, you will have to come with me now." He nodded his head before placing his work down and followed Maria to the conference room.

As he entered the room with Maria, he sees that everyone has gathered. CR-S01, Tomoe Tachibana, Hank Freebird, Naomi Kimishima, Gabriel Cunningham and Maria Torres. "Hey kov! Good to know you didn't decline our invitation" Kovuya stared at him for a while before saying "Maria only told me that I had to follow her" Gabe stared at him before shouting at Maria " Maria!Its was an invitation to the conference!" Maria stomped her foot before yelling back "For goodness sake! He would just say NO!" Maria was right about that. Gabe sighed before speaking to Kovuya "You can leave this conference if you like" Kovuya shook his head before answering "I'll be glad to hear this out"

"And… That's it!" Gabe said. Everybody sat in silence before Tomoe spoke "So, we are being moved to Caduceus because the government want us to be trained for biological attacks?" Gabe nodded "Yup, just like what Derek Stiles, Markus Vaughn and Valerie Blaylock have been doing all their years. Fighting these… disease" Naomi spoke "Wait, so you said every single one of us will be sent to Caduceus?" Gabe nodded again and said "Yup, every single one of you. Naomi, the government have decided to change your… surgical issues." Naomi made no response to that. "Hold on!" Maria spoke, everyone turned their heads to her "If you said that the government is moving us there and we have no choice, why did you 'invite' Kovuya if he has to know he is going to move?" Hank took Gabe's role "The government has actually given him a choice, they had actually sent a request to join Caduceus days before we were asked to join Caduceus too…" Tomoe asked "Did you get the request?"

He got it but he didn't want to go, he was thinking about lying and claiming he got nothing. Instead he said something else "I have not given them my answer…" This time Naomi questioned him "Why didn't you accept?" He was not a surgeon, he could see no reason why they should give him such an opportunity so great… he just could accept the request. Instead of answering Naomi's question, he turned to Gabe and asked him "Why would they send a diagnostician to fight back diseases?" Gabe could only stare at him before smirking "So that's why you didn't respond to their request!" Everyone now was looking at Gabe "well, Mr Smarty Pants, why don't you tell us what this Mr Puzzle is trying to tell us?" Gabe just shrugged and answered "He is right, what can a diagnostician do when fighting back GUILT or Stigma? Honestly I don't know, but its worth finding out right?" Gabe looked at Kovuya. "So, we're all going, are you?" Kovuya inhaled slowly, he hates it when all eyes are on him.

"yes"

As Kovuya entered into his office, somebody grabbed his leg. He looked down to see Alyssa hugging him, she seem sad. She looked up at him with red puffy eyes "You're going too aren't you?" Kovuya stared at her with surprise "I heard everything! I heard everything outside the room" she sobbed "I don't want you to go!" Kovuya bent down and hugged her, she was one of the reason why he wanted to stay in Resurgam. He also didn't feel like leaving the town, he can no longer help the Mortuary if he leaves. He held her shoulders and looked at her before he asked "Don't you have anyone else to stay with?" She shook her head violently " I don't want to go into the Orphanage!" "Isn't Naomi taking you along?" "She says she can't!" Kovuya thought for a while before letting go of Alyssa and walking to his desk.

He switched on the monitor of his computer, went to his e-mail where the request from the government was. He began typing.

'Thank you for your request and I'm glad to say that I will accept your offer. Unfortunately before I leave to Caduceus I have one condition.'

He paused, and look at Alyssa who was looking at the screen. Oblivious to what he was going to write next. He spoke "Are you going to miss Joshua?" She nodded but said "I will miss him but Josh has his mother, he should be alright. Josh doesn't come to this hospital anymore, his mother won't let him…" He turned away from Alyssa and stared at the screen, shrugging his shoulder he continued typing.

'I wish to bring a young girl who has attachments to Doctor Naomi Kimishima. I believe this is not much to ask. My deepest apologies for such a late response

Signed  
Kovuya Kifo'

He leaned back on his chair, the Mortuary can be his past… he is a 'mortician' that will never be noticed. Well neither did he want others to know that he was sneaking into the Mortuary and claiming he works there sometimes. Meeting Naomi there was actually unexpected but everyone thought he works there, good thing they don't tell anyone his name in the Mortuary. Alyssa was squealing in delight as she saw what he had typed out and sent. "Don't get too excited Alyssa, we are asking the government you know…" She nodded before skipping to his shelf and pulling out a whole bunch of Medical Science book to read. He was going to miss everything here, but like a Diagnostician. They have to observe their surroundings just like their patient. They have to find ways for their patient to adapt to their disease the less painful way as possible. This time, he has to find ways to drop all these attachments in this town or they would become a disease to him in his new environment.

He wonders if there is any other deceased waiting to be embalmed…

Creepy thoughts….

Naomi was walking down the corridor before bumping into Tomoe. "Oh! Hello Naomi." Tomoe smiled "hello Tomoe… Tell me, have you heard about the Ghost Mortician?" Tomoe thought for a while before answering "I think I have heard of that somewhere, we can ask Maria, I think she was the one who told me about this ghost…"They continued walking down the corridor and entered the doctor lounge. Maria was sitting with Hank, Gabe and Cr-s01 near the window, she turned and looked at them "Hey guys!" she waved "come over!" Tomoe and Naomi took a seat with them. Tomoe began "Maria, do you remember that gossip you told me about? The Ghost Mortician…" Maria thought back for a while before answering "Oh yea! The creepy Ghost Mortician that has been doing all the work in the Mortuary! What about it?" "Well, it seems like Naomi is asking about it" Gabe snorted "Naomi? Why would you look into these stuff Naomi?" Naomi answered " Because the Ghost Mortician will no longer bother then Mortuary soon" Everyone stared a her "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Maria waved her hands up "Look Naomi, I know you can 'speak' to the dead but why did you even speak to that…. Ghost?" Gabe sighed "Maria, you do know its not a real ghost right? Its actually someone sneaking into the Mortuary and 'volunteering'" "Yea, yea I know that!" Naomi spoke " What would you do if you saw the Ghost Mortician?" Maria rolled her eyes "I'll just see what that little Ghosty is up to! That's all." Gabe muttered "I'm just wondering why that ghost won't show itself out, there is nothing wrong doing that job!" S01 spoke "Unless he already has a job…"

Everyone looked at S01, Hank spoke "what do you mean?" S01 looked up from his cup of coffee and spoke "Maybe that ghost, like what Gabe said doesn't want to be known for some reason. Maybe the ghost already has a job and is taking this Mortuary as a side job, or volunteering… Either way, I think the ghost wants to be left to do what it wants since it has not done any harm" Naomi had the urge to tell them who it was but it might have an effect on Kovuya, if they leave this town its most likely that he would find another Mortuary and start the process as the Ghost Mortician again. He seemed to be really close to the deceased for some reason. Naomi sighed and said "If I tell you the Ghost Mortician is a lot more closer to us than you think, what will you do?" Maria shrugged and said "He did nothing wrong, but I guess I can understand people will treat him differently if he actually joins to be a Mortician…" Gabe nodded and said " Personally if he really loves to be 'closer to the dead' I'd tell him to let go of his previous job and rally live out his life as what he wants to be" Naomi thought for a while before answering " I've got special access to the monitor room, we can see who is there, but we will have to go early to see the Ghost…." "This is gonna be one heck of a day" Gabe muttered.

Everyone crammed into the monitor room and watch one by one the employers left the Mortuary, and finally the Boss left. "So everybody left, when is the Ghost coming?" Maria asked, Naomi answered "It takes time for it to come, around 8 …." So they ended up lazing about in the room, suddenly they see a movement in the reception. "What was that?!" Maria hissed, everyone looked at the screen showing the Reception, there was movement anymore. Again there was movement at the corner of the screen, this time it was in the first operating room. Before they could see who it was, there was only the swinging of doors in the monitor "Whoa, this guy gives me the creeps just watching here" Gabe shivered. Second operating room, third, fourth, fifth. Tomoe said "He is looking for the body!" The body was in the 13th room and he was approaching it. Eleventh, twelfth ,thirteen. The door swung open and a hand held it. The person entered the room but. "What the? I cant see a thing!" Maria growled. She was right, the ghost was wearing the uniform, the cap was hiding the hair and the fringe was covering the Ghost's eyes. Being dressed in the uniform no one could see what was the actual clothes the ghost wore.

The ghost got it its work, confident in every stroke it did, embalming it and draining it. It wasn't long before the ghost was done with the body and the deceased was sleeping. " Swiss cheese, he's good" Gabe murmured Then, somebody entered the reception, it was the boss. "Looks like the game is about to begin" S01 whispered.

Someone was here again, placing down the blade I had just cleaned I ran into the staff, Quickly I stripped off the uniform, hung it back to where it was and rushed back into the operating room.

Its coming from the reception again I quickly made my way to the left and stopped the doors from swinging back. I ran down a few rooms and stopped, the footsteps are quite far away but it is still approaching. Then I realized, I was in the 16th room! The stairways to the basement was in the 10th room. I heaved sigh, I'm in big trouble The person is now going through the operating rooms if i goes all the way to the end i would be cornered. Only one way to get out of this mess is to run past the boss somehow. Since the boss was going through the operating room i can go out by the corridor, the only thing is when the boss suddenly decides to exit the operating room and into the corridor. I looked, at the door in front of me where it leads to the corridor, the lights were off… Maybe… Maybe I can just miss the boss by being the ghost. The shadow will be my corridor. Exited the operating room, the lights shone through the circular glass ,I just have to steer clear of the parameter of the light, if I go too close to the circumference of the light I am bound to be caught.

Instead of staying as close a possible to the wall opposite the doors, he stood in between the doors of the two operating rooms, the blind spot. He made his way slowly,darting to the next blind spot as the boss too made her way down the operating rooms. Fourteen, thirteen… The boss's footstep stop and he froze, she was in the thirteen room. He crouch down and slowly moved to the twelfth room. She had not move after he managed to the twelfth room. He straightened himself slightly so he was just bending down. Quickly he moved down the room.

"She missed him!" Tomoe exclaimed "Well that's one heck of a smart Ghost, passing by without you ever knowing" Gabe muttered "Wait, wasn't the ghost wearing purple shirt?" S01 asked "Yea he was, so?" Maria raised an eyebrow. S01 looked at her "Didn't Kovuya wear a purple shirt today?"

The tenth room, I wasted no time running to the stairs. Using the same method, I slid down the railing. Stopped myself and took a few puffs, I'm going to need to get myself another load of Inhalers. I looked around myself, rows and rows of 'drawers' all hosting the lifeless. One day I will be there too.

"So, he is a Mortician with no actual experience…" Gabe muttered. Naomi spoke "I did a research on him, he has almost a photographic memory but he cannot use that 'ability' very well" Hank asked "What do you mean?" "It's most likely he has watched Morticians do their work and he only just following their movements." Naomi spoke as she looked at the screen." Well, then how can you explain the fact that he knows where to cut and drain all the blood" Gabe demanded " Logic…" Was her response. Maria spoke "Maybe that's why the government want him, he knows how to 'cut', but its just that he is not skilled in Surgery, only in embalming" S01 muttered "You may very well be right…"

Why would a doctor say that diseases would want to live with us?

.

They cannot help the fact that they harm us…

Its their nature…


	4. Chapter 4

Kovuya leaned against the glass doors, the gentle breeze caress his cheek. He scanned lazily over the area as he sat on the balcony. Nothing much,everything is like the usual. He will not see this place again. There was a small sound, of a bell ringing. That's the door. Sighing he stood up, opened the glass door. Entering the living room, he made his way to the door.

The door opened to reveal little Alyssa grinning at him, "Are you ready to go Kovvy?" she squealed in excitement. She was the only one around. He asked "Where is everyone else?" "Downstairs I wanted to come and greet you" she piped He nodded and got his luggage. Caduceus…

When they reach their destination, they all set out to find a place to stay. He luckily had already booked a place, the rent was low so he set off.

Knock. Knock.

The white wooden door creaked open and an old lady popped out,she asked " May I help you?" Kovuys nodded, "I have rented one of your rooms as by the name Kifo…" "Ah! Yes! Do come in" She opened the door wider so he could step in. "Make yourself at home,we can talk about money later"she said. He nodded "Then I will make my way to another place while I leave my belongings here"

He walked down the white glossed tiles and white walls, past operating rooms and wards. Caduceus is huge and is well serviced. He and the others were to meet the people of Caduceus tomorrow but he decided to know his way around the hospital/Labotory. Unaware of the people around him he concentrated on the scratches and streaks on the wall, the dark stains on the polished tiles. He is remembering it all and forgetting it all, just like a movie. If you want to see again you have to rewind the tape. Then, he bumped into someone. "Oh!" Snapping out of his trance he apologized to the person while trying to take note of the person's looks and voice. He had hazel brown hair and had hazel eyes similar to his hair colour. He was also wearing glasses but without a rim. "I'm very sorry sir for bumping into you" Kovuya said politely. "No, its alright" He waved his hand away, Kovuya nodded and bow his head"Hey, you're the new members of Caduceus a I right?" As kovuya looked up he saw the name tag 'Dr. Derek Stiles' "Yes, yes I am a new…. Member" Kovuya spoke slowly. He gave a grin "That's nice, I'm Derek! Derek Stiles." Derek stretched his left arm out in a gesture of a handshake. Kovuya too stretched his hand out, and shook hands with Derek. His hands are warm and soft and slightly calloused, Kovuya thought to himself. "I'm Kovuya… Kovuya Kifo " he replied

"Heya! Derek!" A voice shouted from the corridor, turning around he saw a man running up to Derek. He had sunlight yellow hair slightly brushing his shoulders, with dark grey eyes and piercings on his ears. "Tyler!"Derek called, Tyler gave a thump on Derek's back in response "Wassup dude! Who are you talking to?" "Oh! I was just talking to our new members." Tyler looked at Kovuya with a grin "I see you're the early one! Everyone is to meet at the lobby tomorrow!"He laughed. Kovuya responded with a smile "I'm Kovuya, Kovuya Kifo" "Oh really? I'm Tyler, Tyler Chase! Good to know you" Derek looked at his watch and muttered "Oh snap, Tyler we got an appointment now!" Tyler groan "Aw man! Sorry dude but Derek and I gotta rush now so see ya tomorrow!" Kovuya nodded and watched them rush down the hallway. He might as well unpack his bag and prepare for the next day.

His alarm beeped consecutively as he stirred from his sleep. Finally hitting the off button after staring at the window he got up quickly and prepared himself to leave.  
He was the first to arrive and took a look around the lobby 'strolling' about so he doesn't stand out by just standing in the middle of the lobby. Trying again to remember every fine detail of the lights, the floor, the table,chairs,carpet,door and… S01? CR-S01 entered the lobby followed by Tomoe. "Ah, Kovuya seems you're here early"Tomoe smiled" Yes, it seems that I am" Kovuya replied. They didn't have to wait long before Naomi entered too. Followed by Hank, Maria and Gabe who came just a minute before the appointed time.

"Tch, if you were late I would have kicked your ass when you showed up" Maria growled. Gabe just rolled his eyes, not wanting to get into a fight with Maria. Doctor Irene Quatro entered the lobby and everyone turned their heads. "Welcome doctors… To Caduceus" she said while giving a warm smile. Everyone greeted back in return, soon they were all assigned to a place where other skilled Doctors will aid them. All of them went to the left branch of the Lobby but Kovuya turned and headed to the right branch of the lobby.

"Strange", he thought. "The room is in the Research Sector, not where the hospital or the Operating rooms are", he continued. It didn't matter to him,at least he was going somewhere.

"RSR 10-4" Kovuya muttered as he looked at the door in front of him. That was the room he was suppose to go,carefully he pushed the door opened and quietly stepped inside. The room is quite like a laboratory, except it was smaller than the usual massive underground labs. Stephen Clarks stood up and walked up to Kovuya and said "Are you the new doctor?" Kovuya turned and look at him,making a quick glance at his name tag before answering "yes, yes I am"

Brown hair, sideburns, moustache, the chin has too. Name is Stephen Clarks.

Stephen smiled and said "good to know, your doctor or should I say your researcher has be waiting for you" Kovuya nodded. "so I shall be a researcher" he thought to himself. Walking down the small row of tables they reached the end where someone was muttering,cursing and looking into the microscopes. "Dammit, this is not working again" The man muttered. Stephen sigh "Victor… the new member is here. Would you at lest stop for a minute" Victor only looked up from his work for a second before giving a grunt, but Kovuya saw everything.

The man's name is Victor Niguel. Extremely dark grey eyes like steel. Judging from his skin lines his face always seems to be displeased with something. Hair straight down but not even. Other than that, he is stressed.

Stephen looked at his watch and gave another sigh and spoke to Kovuya "I'm not really sure what he wants now but I'm really sorry because I have to leave, I have an appointment" Kovuya nodded in response as Stephen walked out of the room.

Kovuya stood beside Victor motionless and never made any noise as Victor grumbled on his work. He wrote down notes and crossed out some and wrote some more. Everything he did, Kovuya watched and he soon came to a conclusion. Victor was searching for a cure of Sickle Cell which can lead to Anemia. "The sickle cell I shaped like a hook, it gets caught easily in the capillaries. This can lead to damage in that area and blood issue. Since the sickle cell is like a hook because of the shape of the hemoglobin, can't the hemoglobin be forced back into shape? The cells in the bone marrow are what creates the red blood cell, couldn't a phagocyte be modified in the body to transport the sickle cells which will be protected from the phagocyte to prevent it being stuck to the bone marrow where the cells there would reshape the hemoglobin?" Kovuya blurted "oh drat" he thought. Victor's head shot at up looked at him. "drat dratdratdratdratdratdratdrat " was just repeating in Kovuya's mind as he tried to keep his calm posture.

Victor got up from his table and went to a freezer, pulled out a jar and got back onto his table. Opened the lid, stick a glass rod into it and placed some onto the petri dish. Victor then took a look into the microscope and did not move. Kovuya was silently wishing the he would just disappear into thin air so he won't embarrasses himself in front of others. Victor's face still has a scowl on his face and said " Fine, you can have the credit…" Kovuya only stared at him dumbfounded as Victor got up from his seat again with a sigh and said "I'm Victor Niguel, Head of Research and Development, and you're…" "Kovuya, Kovuya Kifo" He answered. Victor made no sign of response other than sitting down and saying "Get a seat and we'll talk"

"Hm…"Victor nodded after hearing Kovuya's was resting his head on his right hand while his elbow was supported by the swivel chair's armrest, but Victor didn't know that the swivel chair was on the verge of falling apart.. Kovuya just sat there unmoving but he had seen something in Victor's eyes. When he said he leaves his office at 7 35, Victor's eyes had slightly narrowed and Kovuya nearly missed that facial movement. Now victor still has that slightly narrowed eyes on him, hesitantly Kovuya asked "Is there anything else you need me to answer?" Everyone had left for a break and only Victor and Kovuya were alone. Victor sighed and switched his hands, resting his head on his left hand on the left side of the armrest. "Yea, I have a question" Victor said. Knew it. " You've held a scalpel before haven't you?"

Kovuya was shocked, terribly shocked but just how did Doctor Niguel noticed. "No, no I have not held a scalpel in my hand before. Nor have I entered an operating room" He answered. Victor snorted and pointed at Kovuya's hands with his right hand. " Its hard to tell but I believe you have! Judging from the thin layer of callous on your fingertips and where it is, those are the marking of wielding surgical instruments. It's just that, you don't cut so often do you?" He had hit it right on the spot and Kovuya had no words to express. There was a slight hint of accomplishment in his eyes as Kovuya's eyes windened. There was no use denying now." And, you have a keen eye sight, the fact that you weren't close to me you could find out that I was researching about the sickle cell and you could give me an answer… in which I can't believe this" he muttered the last part. He know that Victor had stated almost all the characteristics he had that a Surgeon had too. " Kovuya restrained himself from leaving the room and answered "I work as a Ghost Mortician of Maryland, where Resurgam is too." He answered "So, you are the Ghost Mortician!" Victor exclaimed, Kovuya didn't move. Victor sighed, turned so he faces the table and lifted his legs up onto the table and leaning back on the swivel chair as much as possible with both on his hands on the armrest. "Well… That is something to proud of" he muttered before the swivel chair finally broke apart and he crashed onto the ground.

Kovuya walked into the canteen with a sigh. "This did not go well", he thought to himself. Sooner or later, word would spread and that will be it. "Hey! Kovuya" A voice shouted, it was Maria. She was sitting with the rest of the doctors and some others. Kovuya quickly made his way there and sat beside Maria. "Well, this is Kovuya Kifo" Maria pointed out "Oh! Well we meet again!" Tyler chipped, Kovuya gave a smile and nodded. Gabe looked at Tyler "you know him?" "Yea! Sure I do! We met each other yesterday! Derek knows him too!" Gabe stared before shrugging. Derek rolled his eyes before saying "Well, since you are here we might as well introduce ourselves again. This is my nurse, Angie" Derek said pointing to his right.

Angie Thompson. Wide eyes, light green iris. Blonde hair all the way to her hip, fringe parted a strong sense of support. "This one across me is Markus" Derek continued.

Markus Vaughn. Relatively small eyes with dark brown iris but has dull emotion swirling in his eyes, bristled chin, hair nicely combed back with a laid-back look. "and thats Valerie"  
Slightly dark skin, looks like she is tanned. Curved eyes with,bold, dark brown iris, a sign that she is strong in her personality dark brown hair that sprays out at the end. "That's Elena."  
Common brown but has soft looking eyes. Elena Salazar. Light brown hair that reaches to her chest. Fringe about even and parted neatly. Comforting smile.

Kovuya nodded and greeted each of them. Victor entered the canteen and walked up towards Kovuya with a smug look. "Something tells me I'm going to be blackmailed" Kovuya thought to himself."That's strange, why would victor come here?!" Tyler asked. Nobody spoke as Victor approached Kovuya. Handing Kovuya a clipboard with documents of a patient Victor said "Here is the first assignment I want you to do. Complete this operation-" "Now hold on!"Gabe immediately stood up" He is a diagnostician! Not a Surgeon" Victor ignored Gabe and continued "If you lose this life, I will consider you a failure and you can embalm the body, I don't care" Kovuya too the clipboard without saying anything. "I knew it…" he thought. Victor turned on his heel and walked off but not without saying words filled with thorns " I'm sure a ghost like you can embalm the dead beautifully"

Kovuya was stunned, the secret is out and he doesn't know what to do. He was completely paralyzed in his words. He gripped onto the clipboard tightly, there was no way out. Save the patient and everyone will know he has done surgery, lose the patient everyone will know he is faking it, struggle with the patient and they will know he has 'cut' because of his way of 'operating'. There was no way out,and there is no way he would lose a patient.

There was a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Naomi. Naomi spoke " I think you should tell everyone the truth"

"You-You're the G-Ghost Mortician?!" Tyler spluttered. Kovuya just tighten his grip as everyone stared at him in the doctor lounge. He didn't think that so many people knows about the Ghost mortician. Painfully, Kovuya nodded and restricting his bad habit from making him look depressed. "so maybe that's why the government wants you to join Caduceus…" Hank muttered "I can't believe the ghost Mortician was right underneath my nose all the while!" Maria whined.

Kovuya let out a small sigh, nothing is going to save him now.

I will be the Ghost Mortician and I will always be part of the dead…


	5. Chapter 5

Kovuya stood in the operating room clasping his hands. He was shaking violently and he was still dazed. He couldn't believe Victor had actually said that in front of him. CR-S01 stepped into the operating room and looked at Kovuya.

"Kovuya had definitely changed after what Victor had said" S01 thought to himself. He knew that Kovuya would greet everyone he passes but this time Kovuya didn't greet him. "Trauma…" S01 thought. S01 walked up to the operating table and stood opposite of him. Today he is to watch Kovuya and see whether he knows how to 'cut'.

The patient was pushed in, he was already unconscious. Kovuya took a deep breath and thought to himself "Its now or never" .S01 spoke "Let us begin"

The operation goal was to remove tumors in the intestine. First things first. Surgery is similar to embalming but just that Surgery has more steps. First, Antibiotic gel. Scalpel, cut straight. Survey. Begin. S01 explained the process, nodding his head Kovuya did as what S01 said. Except it was so robotic in his mind.

Ultrasound. Found it. Drain. Scalpel. Excise. Forceps. Extraction. Blood…. Drain. Forceps again. Synthetic membrane. Place it. Antibiotic gel. Repeat.

Kovuya worked on and on without stopping. "he's like a machine! He didn't even waver and he didn't even slow down…" Maria gasped. Tomoe turned to Irene. "Did you know about this?" Tomoe asked warily. Irene nodded her head, "the government had told me about his skills that he hid within himself. To the government, such skills can be of use to the society." Naomi shook her head " You do know he has no actual skill right? He is no match to us…" But they continued to watch him.

Ultrasound. Found it. Drain. Scalpel. Excise. Forceps. Extraction. Blood…. Drain. Forceps again. Synthetic membrane. Place it. Antibiotic gel. Repeat. Ultrasound….  
Nothing….

Ultrasound….  
Nothing….

Kovuya tried a few times and finally stopped. S01 didn't asked him to continue and he claims " Its over, we can close this operation" Kovuya did as he was told. Close up. Sutures. Antibiotic gel. Bandage. Operation complete. "Let this disease pass from this world" S01 muttered.

Kovuya sat in the lounge, staring at the newspaper. He wasn't paying attention at all, just so distracted. "Operation was a successful one, you will be transferred to the surgeon sector" a voice spoke behind him. Standing up he turned around to face Victor. Victor still had his scowl plastered on his face. "Why did you do that?" Kovuya asked slowly. "The government will always get their way, better let it out than push it to the most crucial time…" Victor said as he turned on his heel and stalk off.

Victor was unusually nice enough to postpone all the appointments that everyone was suppose to have on the same day. Kovuya suspects he is just mocking him. He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, last thing he ever wanted to do was nothing. He would rather face everyone right now than to wait. Turning over he stuffed his face into the pillow wanting to suffocate himself, bad idea. His asthma started strangling his throat. Desperately he searched for his inhaler, luckily he placed it beside his paperwork. After taking his puffs he looked at his paperwork. Sighing, he laid his head on the desk and his arms wrapping his head. Too much stress, how he wish he was sleeping in a cold place where no one will touch him. Maybe that's it. He straightened himself and stared at the wall instead. Maybe he should be a Mortician, but a part mortician and a part diagnostician surgeon seems really off. Groaning he decided to starve himself the whole day, except dinner.

"Damn him!" Maria growled "Why couldn't he just tell the truth?!". Naomi sighed "He does not have actual surgeon skills, that's why he did not claim he could operate" silence filled the room, Naomi is right. He never had any diplomas or actual skills to operate. He only knew how to actually hold a scapel after watching behind the scenes of operations. His memory was what had given him the 'skills'. Soon,they left the hospital,scattered around the city.

Derek stared at his documents,nibbling at the end of the pen. The doors slide open and Tyler walked in."Yo dude! Whatcha busy with" Tyler chirped with a grin on his face. Looking up from his paper Derek answered "Just looking through documents of Kovuya" Tyler's grin vanished,walking over towards Derek he looked at the documents too. "it seems like he is not what we think" Tyler muttered. Derek sighed and passed the paper to Tyler "Indeed,we can't say he is a miracle doctor like also can't say he has a gift like the Healing Touch. Yet in a way he is different but not higher than us." Derek said wile taking off his glasses and wiping it. Tyler shrugged and read the document

"Ghost Mortician, Kovuya Kifo. No skill in surgery,diagnostic skills are high. With photographic memory, learn skill of surgery, uses it illegally for the mortuary. Unknown whereabouts of the parent location,unable to locate and contact. Mothers death certificate verified. Father and relatives believed to be in certificate in Young Arrow Hospital. Unknown family background,raised by the father until of mature age before disowning. Sent to the Educational Cross Orphangae. Kovuya moved to USA,Flordia. Enrolled in White Wing University. Studied Diagnostics Medical, Psychiatry, Dermatology, Neurology, Cardiology, and Biochemistry. Little experience of surgery. Psychiatry, Dermatology and Biochemistry have slight links to Diagnostics Medical. Neurology and Cardiology relates to treatement…"

Tyler flipped the pages of the thick document. It was filled with his grades, which areas of topics he was strong in. Everything that he did, when he entered school, which books he borrowed, how well done was his work, when he logged into the school internet, when he went to the nurse and what the nurse treated, which teacher he talked to, when he left the school. Where he lived, where his income came from, what he worked as, how much he earned. What public library he went to, what public library books he borrowed, when he signed into the public library internet. When he left the public library, where he went for food, how much he spend on, how long he stays there, what he does there.

Everything in specific year, month, date, day, hour, minutes, seconds.

On the last page, held a stamp.

He looked up at Derek and stuttered "T-This… This… This belongs to the Government!"

Derek sighed and looked away " Victor managed to get hold of it. It seems that the government had started collecting information about him when the news of a Ghost Mortician came out to the public. Either way, something is bothering me…" "well? What is bothering you?" Derek got up and took the paper,flipping to a specific page and pointed at the word 'illegally'. "Governments obviously cannot stand people doing illegal things so why is Kovuya not in jail?" Tyler scrunched his face and said "Well, who knows… Maybe Kovuya and the Government made a deal?" Derek sighed again and placed the document on the table " Even if they did, when was the deal?"  
Tyler shrugged "Why do you bother? This is something we cannot interfere."

"This is something no one can interfere" said the voice on the phone, Kovuya said nothing while his cell phone was held to his ear. Meekly he answered "I understand" " Good, after all this is a deal that is illegal" Kovuya bit his lips to stop himself from sighing "Yes, I understand" "Alright, but I have a favour to ask" He answered stiffly " Yes?" " I need you to operate on the prime minister's daughter,if not then find me the best doctor you know to help." Closing his eyes he answered "Very well" " hm… Good day…"  
-beep-…-beep-…..-beep-  
Kovuya placed the phone down and pinched the bridge of his nose. They are still monitoring him, even after he thought he go rid of them. They probably knew, he was a drifter between two organization. The government and the underworld. His phone rang again, groaning he picked it up and spoke politely. "hello?" "I see you moved to USA…" he stifled a gasp, they found him? "Yes,yes indeed I moved to USA" he answered. " Alright, but remember you have a debt to pay off, you have to finish what you started after all!" the voice snickered. Closing his eyes he answered " A few thousand more right?" "Yea, and after that you need to sign that document and send it to White Dove" Once again,the line went dead.

Placing his cell phone down onto the table he begin shuffling about the documents on his table. Finally he stopped, picked up a piece of paper and looked at it. The whole list of numbers typed out and printed onto the paper. Looking down on his table he picked up his cell phone again. Punched in some numbers and held it to his ear again.

"Hello?" Kovuya kept silent.. "hello? Who is this?" still, he kept his mouth shut " The hell, what kind of joke is this!" …"….keyword?" Kovuya took a deep breath and said " Underworld Organization" there was silence on the phone before the person answered " ID?" " Code name: Memory Key" the person on the other line snickered "Ah! Kovuya!" Kovuya sighed and said " Meet me at the café tomorrow and I'll hand it over" "Wait! I don't even know which café you are talking about!" scowling he answered " You have been on my back ever since I left to USA so stop fooling about" He hung up.

The man placed his phone in his pocket and smirked, that Kovuya is a lot more smarter than what the Underworld Organization thinks. Sighing he got off the bench and started to make his way home. His name was Itimna Uwak and he was a stalker, following his prey stealth. Like a Black raven, that was the meaning of his name in Filipino. Memory Key, or Kovuya Kifo sure knows how to blend his name… Sort of… Kovuya Kifo, in Swahili it means Scar of Death, Kovu Ya Kifo. His was Itimna Uwak which means in Filipino Black Raven, Itim Na Uwak.

Maybe he should just get the papers now…

The car lazily moved on the road, Tomoe looked out and watched the scenery crawl past her. Ah, is that not Kovuya's apartment? Yes, there on the third door with the window closed. Wait who is that? Tomoe watched as a man with black long hair stood in front of the window, slowly pushing it open. Her eyes widened and quickly "Stop! .Hanzo! Stop the car!" Immediately the car halted and Tomoe stumbled out. "Malady! What is the matter?!" Hanzo questioned " No time to explain, wait here!" she ordered and quickly,she made her way to the house.

Kovuya was conscious but just had his eyes closed. Lying straight on the bed clasping his hands together and his head rested in between two fluffy pillows. He looks like he was dead corpse, embalmed. "Hello~?" A voice sliced into his mind. Gasping he suddenly sat up and saw him creeping into the window. " What… Hey I told you tomorrow!" Itinmna just grinned at him before closing the distance between them at a very fast pace. Immediately, Kovuya's body reacted. Turning to his side he tried to roll off the bed but he was too slow. Itinma grabbed his shoulder and forced him back on the bed. Sitting on top of Kovuya's chest he leered at him. "How are you feeling today? Quite short of breath yes?" Kovuya squirmed as Itinma held onto both of his wrist. Suddenly his throat constricted, and kovuya couldn't breathe. Itimna growled as Kovuya choked and gasped, he leaned to the drawer on the right and pulled out the inhaler. Letting go of one of Kovuya's hand in the process, before he could give it to him. Kovuya had already snatched it out of his hand and was inhaling it. Itimna rolled his eyes before drawing out a dagger strapped on his thigh. As Kovuya puffed he watched Itinma played with the blade.

Itimna flicked his wrist and place the tip of the blade on Kovuya's throat. Immediately Kovuya held his breath before sighing. He knew Itinma wouldn't cut him on the throat. He was merely doing it for pleasure. Itimna frowned when he realized he got little response to that threat. Shrugging he shifted himself down to his abdomen before slicing the shirt. Fear struck Kovuya as Itimna now pointed the blade at his heart. The flesh covering his heart pulsed onto the blade upon every beat.

"Kovuya!" A voice shouted , both men turned their heads. Tomoe was in the room, growling Itimna pushed himself off Kovuya and placed his dagger back into its original position. He stood a few meters away from Tomoe, smirking. " Hey, Kovuya, tell me that's not your girlfriend." Kovuya didn't say anything other than glaring at him. Tomoe then drew a kunai from her sleeves, Itimna shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Whoa girl, don't need to get so protective" Tomoe stood in a offence position and stared at him. Itimna gave a neutral look, with his mouth lopsided. Slowly his eyes drifted around the room, back to Tomoe then to Kovuya. Kovuya and Itimna stared at each other for a good three seconds. Kovuya kept his eyes solely at Itimna before flickering to the right, back to Itimna and back to the right again. Slowly, Itimna's focus lazily shifted to the right.

Another window…

Slowly drifting his eyes back, he sees Tomoe still in the offensive stance. Sighing he drew his hands out of his pockets and said " You sure don't want to let me go do you" . Tomoe's eyes narrowed, Itimna smirked before jumping forward. Tomoe too jumped forward but didn't expect Itimna to jump back. Turning around, he smashed the window and glass pieces flew everywhere.

Tomoe shield her eyes so as to avoid the glass pieces from hurting her. When she finally let her hands fall, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Itimna Uwak was in a bad mood, that damn woman just ruined his talk with Kovuya. All he wanted was to scare him and then have a nice chat with him. He wasn't going to murder him or take the paper yet! Shaking his head he might as well prepare to take the papers tomorrow.

Kovuya rushed to the office to report his work. Hanzou had followed Kovuya everywhere and returns back to Tomoe once in a while to report about Kovuya's recent activities.

Tomoe walked swiftly to the Doctor's lounge, pushing the door open the eleven doctors sitting together turned their heads. "Ah, Tomoe! You came just in time! We were just talking about Kovuya" Derek smiled. "Speaking of that I have something to say about him too" she said gravely. Everyone's smile vanished. Tomoe sighed and answered "I think Kovuya is being targeted by someone…"

Kovuya typed quickly onto his computer, his fingers flying all over on the keyboard. Alyssa sat in his room, reading about Forensics. The only sound in the room was the constant typing of the keyboard and pages flipping. Finally, the typing stopped and there was a shuffle of papers. Alyssa looked up and asked "Are you going now?" Kovuya looked up and said "Yes,indeed. I have informed the director and she has granted me a half day today" "Aw! But I don't want to leave your room" she pouted. He gave a light laugh and said "I apologies for giving you such inconvenience but I really have to go" Alyssa stared at him before shrugging. She turned around,went to his shelf and picked up a number of books before turning back to him and asked "Can I bring these then?" Giving her a gentle smile he said"Of course you can" Alyssa giggled before leaving his room. Kovuya prepared to leave the room.

"There he goes" Tomoe whispered. They were on his back again, they wouldn't want to but the Government was hiding something in the documents. The fact that Kovuya was targeted means that one of their doctors/friend is in danger.

He crossed quickly, moving his legs as fast as possible through the corridor of glass wall and wallpaper-covered. Tomoe took the lead and had the rest following behind her. "Stop!" she hissed,raising her right hand. "Whats wrong?" Gabe asked. "Reflection…" she murmered. As Kovuya made his way down the corridor,he kept looking at the glass wall. He knew he was being followed but he couldn't see anyone in the reflection that shows the area he crossed. Seems like they were better than he thought. He stopped moving and watched the reflection in hopes that he could see some movement. No one. Sighing he turned and was about to continue walking before bumping into someone.

Kovuya looked up and froze, the same grin was in front of him again. Itimna. He squeaked as Itimna grabbed his collar and dragged him. "That's the guy" Tomoe hissed as she pointed at Itimna. Quickly they followed. Kovuya squirmed under Itimna's vice like grasp. Last thing he wanted was to see Itimna in the hospital. "Look,I know where to go!" he gasped. Itimna snickered and let go of him. "Okay now hand it over" Kovuya sighed and handed it over while saying "Their activites are faster than what I can pay off" Itimna's eyes dulled as he responded, "We will do what we can"."Alright,then I guess I have to tell my director that I cancelled my plans" Kovuya said as he turned around. Itinma hand shot out and grabbed his hair, causeing Kovuya to yell. "Hey!" Itimna just snorted "You're gonna cancel? Not when im here." He let go of Kovuya's hair and said "Feed me, im hungry" "Typical of you…"

The other doctors watched through the whole conversations. "It seems like they know each other very well"Naomi said. "Sounds like our doctor has a debt to pay off,along with that guy too" Gabe snorted. Maira looked at Tomoe and asked "Should we still follow them?" Shaking her head,Tomoe said "We can't,not with this size." Tyler suggested, "How about we pretend to hang out at the café they were going?"

Kovuya watched as Itimna wolfed down a number of buns "How long have you not eated?" "Quite a number of days" Itimna managed without any crumbs flying out. Kovuya sighed and continued drinking his latte. Itimna looked at Kovuya and asked "Black coffee?" "No, latte…" Itimna snatched his cup and gulped it down. "You should drink water… not coffee" Itimna just responded with a cough and beating his chest. Taking the empty cup from Itimna, Kovuya set it down onto the table.

"How many days do we have left?" Kovuya asked wearily, Itimna replied with a sigh "There is no more days… They lied, its today" Kovuya sighed and covered his face with his hands. " What are we to do?" kovuya muttered repeatedly. Itimna bent forward and placed his right hand on Kovuya's head " it'll be alright, I will buy more time" Jerking his head kovuya squeaked"We cannot buy any more! You next operation is due next week!" Itimna groan and lean back on the couch " Look,stop whining about that! Anyway,I can cut off half of it with the money I have but…" He scratched his head "you're gonna have to share your room" Kovuya rolled his eye and said "I guess half is good enough,I have room" Itimna laughed and said "Fair enough" Kovuya scowled and pointed a finger at him "Operation!" "Whoa! Okay!" Itimna raised his hand ,his palm facing to Kovuya in a protective manner.

"Hey Kovuya!" Once again, both men turned their heads. Maria was waving at them excitedly before rushing to Kovuya's side. "Didn't think you would come here!" Kovuya smiled nervously " Well, I come here often" "Well then, c'mon!" She dragged Kovuya out of his chair. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed Maira's wrist. "Do you mind?" Itimna growled. Maira snorted "No I don't mind".Grinding his teeth he stood up. He was a head taller than her and snapped "Look! We have not seen each other for years so it would be nice if you do not spoil our reniuon" That ticked Maira off."Why you little!" She raised her fist but Kovuya grabbed it, turning around Maria was about to yell but Kovuya had fear in his eyes as he restricted Maira's movement. Lowering her hand she stared at Kovuya, "what are you…" Kovuya looked at Itimna "sit down". Itimna sighed and sat back down on the couch.

Quickly,Maira yanked Kovuya to the group of doctors at the other corner of the café. Maira pushed Kovuya on a seat "Okay,talk! You're hiding something" He winced as the words hit him. "I'm in debt and my friend is sick that's all" Angie sighed and said "Why didn't you tell us? Are we unreliable?" Kovuya jerked his head up shocked "No! its not that you guys are unreliable. Its just that, I don't want to get anyone else involved."Well, he is doing the right thing by not dragging us but…" Tyler muttered. "So he is doing you a favour" The voice rasped behind Kovuya. "Hey! Leave us alone!" Maria screeched. Itimna just growled "Look! Doctors don't poke into people's private life!" grabbing kovuya out of his seat he said "Either way, stop messing with the wrong people!" maria took a step forward before Naomi held her shoulder and said "Let them go…"

"You didn't have to go that far!" Kovuya coughed. " I think I really had to, we can't have them telling the government about this organization without getting us into the conflict too." Itimna grumbled.

Markus looked at everyone"So, we let them go but that good does that do?" Naomi answered" it seems like Kovuya is not targeted, at the moment." "Argh! I feel like strangling that creep! He is such a jerk!" Maria growled, while clenching her fist. Tomoe cut in "Well, we know that he has half of his 'payment' left to go…"

While talking in the café,Elena heard something. Quickly she raised her left hand to signal the to be quiet and she said "Can you hear that?". There was a faint wailing of sirens. Maria eyes widened "We have to go back to Caduceus!"

Maira got the information first and she forward the messages to the other doctors. Within five minutes all the doctors were at the scene. There had been an accident at one of the medical universities, no one really knows what caused it. "No matter" Maria shouted "Lets get everyone out of the building!" Quickly the doctors moved into the building.

"Is everyone out?" Kovuya coughed as his mouth and nose was covered with a cloth. "Yea, lets go deeper in" Itimna responded. Deeper they went into the medical universities. "Its funny how your other friends are not here yet" Itimna hummed,Kovuya kept moving by his side "I think they are here but I don't know how deep are they in" "Whatever, we just need to make sure there is no one else in trouble…" "yea…"

The air became heavier as they moved deeper into the building, Maria took out a few cloth and handed it to the other doctors. Before they could do anything a net flew above them and they were trapped. "What the hell! Dammit!"Maria screamed. The net moved and the doctors were dragged along with it. They heard voices  
"Who are they?"  
"Doctors from Caduceus it seems"  
"Why the hell did you catch them?You should have left them alone!"  
"Can't sir. Memory Key and White Dove is here."  
"Tch… No wonder… Wait, we never summoned them! Quickly! Find them! They must not know of this!"  
"Hey… what's this?" Itimna bent down to pick up a metal capsule ripped from inside out by some unknown force.,his eyes widened "Kovuya…. This is from the underworld organization!" "what?!" Kovuya took the capsule and examined it; there was no mistaking it. There were iron fillings inside the capsule and the inside was painted yellow, usually a sign to other global underworld organization that the USA underworld organization had attacked it.

"We have to move quickly" Itimna hissed with alarm. They ran down the infrastructure not affected by the explosion. Soon they went down the stairs to the basement. To their horror they saw blood, nothing was spared in the basement "This must be where the explosion occurred.." Itimna said quietly. "one of the explosion, if not the area we walked through would be obliterated." Kovuya whispered, walking around the room cautiously they realize it was a research center. Looking around, Kovuya remembered everything, every single bloodspot, every single stone, the whole scenery neatly placed in his mind he felt nauseous. His legs gave way and he was saved by Itimna who swiftly caught him. "Are you alright?" "I-im fine" Kovuya noticed something, its was small but was worth it. Itimna set him on the floor carefully. Kovuya leaned forward and reached for it. A capsule. Itimna just stared at the capsule as Kovuya examined it.

It was still intact. "The material of that capsule seems different" Itimna murmered. "The fact that it can survive the explosion… it must be a very strong metal like Tungsten or Titanium." Kovuya replied ,shaking his head he said "Anyway, we have to get out" Itimna nodded his head and helped him up and out of the basement, he took the capsule from Kovuya and placed it in his pocket.

Once they were out of the basement, Kovuya pushed Itimna slightly and said "I can walk on my own now". Itimna didn't listen as he stared at the oncoming group, Kovuya too looked at that direction. Its was the underground organization.

All completely covered in black,their faces hidden by their helmets,they were the A-Force. A few of them ran past them and into the basement,one of them raised a rifle at them and shouted "halt!" Both Kovuya and Itimna looked at each other. A man walked out of the group of black, his back clothing had a streak of red, the commander. He crossed his arms and said "This is our work,do not interfere" Both of the men nodded. "Oh and speaking of which, we've got company…" The A-Force parted and the doctors trapped in the net were shown. Kovuya gasped, so they were here after all. Itimna growled "bastard"

The men who went down into the basement returned back and said "We found only one capsule sir, the other 3 are missing" The commander stomped his foot "Blast it! No matter,drop the bomb and lets go!" "Yes, sir!"

Before anyone could say anything,one of the A-Force member dropped five bomb capsule and they started ticking. "Shit!" Itimna shouted, both Kovuya and Itimna rushed to the doctors trapped under the net. Itimna handed Kovuya the dagger from his thigh. "Whoa dude… You must be really paranoid to carry that thing around with you the whole day" Gabe pointed out. Itimna just snickered, turning around he grabbed one of the bomb capsule. He let it fall off his hand and lifting his left leg, he aimed a blow at it. There was a dull noise of metal hitting onto the canvas shoe as the capsule went flying to the other side,over the fallen rubble into another area. He whistled as it flew "Well looks like I got some football skills" Kovuya rolled his eyes as he cut the ropes. Itimna continued to kick all the capsules and Kovuya did the cutting. Finally the net broke and the doctors quickly got out,tripping over each others foot in the process.

"Alright we had better run out now" Itimna sighed.

Cybil Myers stood outside the building "Where are they" she sighed. Finally she saw the doctors running out, she took a few steps forward before being blown back by an explosion. Gasping,Cybil picked herself off the ground and quickly she rushed to the doctors who were unconscious. She then saw a man with black hair groaning and pushing himself off someone. He was the only one conscious? Cybil was surprised. Itimna pushed himself off Kovuya, unfortunately he was still unconscious when he was trying to avoid that from happening. He tried straightening his back but a sharp pain shot through his stomach. Doubling over he held his stomach with his left hand and had his right hand covering his mouth. He took a few steps away from Kovuya and spat out blood. Looking down, his stomach had a cut, but no debris or anything.

Cybil ran up towards him with a roll of bandage,before she could do anything he raised his right hand with blood up. She stopped and looked at him. "Just hand me the bandage and help the doctors" she couldn't respond in time as he took the roll from her. He wrapped it around himself a number of times before cutting it off and tying a knot. He started limping away."hey wait! You just can't leave like that! You are not properly treated" she quickly chased after him.

Tuning his head around he glared at her. Cybil immediately stopped in her tracks,he coughed "just… just save them will you?" He then continued his way "At least leaving a name would be nice" She huffed,as much as she wanted to chase after him something told her it was a bad move if she did. "Just know me as a passerby who so happens to help… somehow"

He then went on.


End file.
